


heartbeats

by greywardenblue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Love Confessions, Missy is after Dhawan!Master, Missy rates the Doctor's companions, Other, references to Doctor/River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: "Why did it take us so long to get married?""Missy... we're not married.""Well, of course we are!"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> But when all’s said and done, I’d surrender to you in other ways.  
> \- 25 Lives by Tongari

i.

“Why did it take us so long to get married?” she asks him, her head resting on his shoulder.

He blinks in confusion. “Missy… we’re not married.”

She pulls back just far enough to frown at him. “Well, of course we are! Just because you haven’t caught up yet… You think I wouldn’t remember marrying you?” She gazes into the distance over his shoulder. “You wore a beautiful dress, blue like the night sky. And I was your brightest sun.”

He sighs and pulls her closer again, chest-to-chest. “There’s no sun in the night sky.”

“Of course there is. Not seeing something doesn’t mean it’s not there. Just how self-centered can you be, Doctor?”

ii.

“Do you really love that archaeologist woman?” she asks.

She knows River’s name. He knows that she knows River’s name. She knows that he knows that she knows River’s name.

“I do really love her, yes," he says, wary of where this is going.

She pouts. “Do you love her more than me?”

He expected that question, but the answer is surprisingly simple. He squeezes her hand in his own before he says it. “It cannot be compared. I love you in different ways. “

“Explain.”

He shakes his head, helpless. Then, he tries. “I love River like an equal partner, as a spouse should be. Someone I can always rely on.”

She waits. When he doesn't speak, she digs her nails into his hand a little. “And me?” she urges.

Instead of answering, he raises a hand to his chest. He knocks hesitantly over his hearts, once, twice, three, four times. “I love you like a second heart," he says, and the words are difficult to get out. "Like a part of me I would die without.”

She nods slowly, like she understands. “And you hate me like a part of you, too. That’s what you mean.”

So she does understand. “Sometimes.” He takes a shaky breath. "Sometimes."

“Often, you mean.” She smiles. “We really are the same.”

He smiles, too, and leans forward a little. “Same coin.”

There is a quiet part where it’s just two of them sitting with their hands clasped together, smiling into the space between them. Then she looks away.

“And I suppose when you married her, you could invite your friends without wondering what you’re supposed to tell them.”

He sighs. That is not quite how it happened, but he is not going to argue with her. He knows she doesn't care about the details. “There weren’t many people there, actually. Just her parents. But yes, I imagine if I married you, I would have some trouble getting Martha or Jack to come."

“I like Martha,” she says, indignant.

He has to laugh. “Really.”

“I do! Oh, she was infuriating, of course, and I hated her at the time, but in hindsight, you have to respect her. She is tied for second place on my list of your favourite companions.”

She keeps surprising him. “You have a list?”

She shrugs. “Well, it’s a short list. Only three people on it. I  _ suppose _ Jack can have third place, but he won’t thank me for it.”

“You have my attention,” he says, and his hearts lurch at how she smiles at that. “Who’s in first place?”

“Susan,” she says without hesitation.

Of course. He knows why she picks her: she is not human, and more than that, she is family. 

“Of course,” he says out loud. “Who is tied with Martha?”

Missy shrugs again. “I don’t think you’ve met her yet. She’s a police officer. Hopelessly in love with you, but that’s par for the course, isn’t it? She wouldn’t make it on the list otherwise.”

“Susan is on the list,” he points out.

Missy rolls her eyes. “She’s obviously the exception.”

He hums, processing the new information. “So you only like my friends if they’re in love with me?”

She huffs, as if saying,  _ duh _ . “Well, I have to have  _ something _ in common with them!”

iii.

He holds her warm body in his arms and lets the tears fall.

“Don’t cry for me, Doctor,” she tells him.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he answers.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> me: blue like the TAR-- I mean, the night sky
> 
> Idril_Celebrindal: like this? https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1f/20/5a/1f205a8c9d875563cdbcbe82fd92819d.jpg
> 
> me: yes. yes, like that.


End file.
